As is well known, a cast or bandage on an extremity for a lengthy period of time can be a source of great discomfort. Due to the necessity of keeping the cast or bandage dry, bathing, showering, or the like can be difficult. Furthermore, if a water impervious covering is used, it must be highly efficient because if water penetrates, for example, around the opening of a cast, patient discomfort will result in the form of itching, infection, or the like.
It is known to provide a sack-like member constructed of plastic sheeting material such as polyethylene for use in covering such extremity bandages. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,864 wherein a sack-like member is intended to receive the extremity and a tie member is attached at one end thereof to the upper portion. The exposed portion of the tie member, as well as a spot on the sack edge, are coated with an adhesive. It is intended, then, that the tie member encircle the extremity so that the adhesive will seal the interface between the covering opening and the patient's skin against the penetration of water. This device is relatively expensive to manufacture in that a separate tie member must be welded at one end thereof to the opening of the container, and the adhesive applied both within the opening of the container at a spot, and along the length of the exposed portion of the tie.
It is also well known to provide tie members with food storage or garbage sacks which are of plastic material. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,171, a tie member separate from the sack is provided on the upper portion thereof extending from side to side and the tie member is welded at each end to the sack. A loop, then, is formed by folding the tie member in the center which is used to tie the sack shut after it has been filled. Clearly, this would not be universally adaptable to covering extremities in that the loop would have to be very long and two hands would be required to tie the loop. If the extremity is a leg, then one could, presumably, tie the device. However, if the extremity injured is an arm, it would not be possible to tie such a device with one hand. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,626 describes integral tie members which are torn from the opening at either side thereof of a food storage sack. The tie members, then, are tied in a standard knot to close the sack opening. This also would require two hands and, therefore, it would not be universally applicable to injured persons without regard to whether the injury is located on the arm or leg.